Borderlands Wiki talk:The Evil Dr. F's Bounty Board of Sorrow
discussion This user is taking it upon himself to improve/redo the enemy list template, welcoming any help if possible during his ice-cream overseas leave of absence. 05:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) archive #Need someone(s) to add to Legendary Weapons pages only. As an illustration I have added this under Special Weapon Effects (where it belongs) to the Dahl Penetrator page. Summary is to be mechanics or mechanix or MNX if you are notably lazy. Edits are to be marked as minor on account of them being as such. #Material Grade page needs someone to add material grade descriptions for shields and COMs so its not just about weapons. Be as brief or detailed as you like, I just want more content on the page. , , and HellzLipz (impetus) #Lost Lewts needs a map with locations of the lewts marked. If you do not know how to put it into infobox just add it to the page and someone will format for you. #User needed to research and publish mechanics of Orion Sniper Rifle. S&S materials and legitimate prefixes (yes, you can copy from Bukkithead's page) and orion accessory only. Flourishes and fluff optional. , L3VIATH4N (impetus) #User(s) needed to wade through the old (MAY 2010) forum threads and bump them with . Threads where this is not disputed will be archived (closed and moved) by an admin. Please use edit summaries or you will be flagged as spamming. (Archive Project) should do nicely. PS if you are going to nominate deletes while you are at this task please use edit summaries or you will be flagged for spam. , , Controller-MeMadeIt ## As above for AUG2010 (Coming soon March 1st 2011) #Volunteers needed to remove all "I just found this", "Crawmerax dropped this", and "my coolestest gun" type entries from talk pages. If a picture is included add it to the varieties table, if not, burn it. Not to include any new weapons/items from DLC4 as the novelty of these items allows for some showcasing. #Lab rats Cannon (no) Bullet Sponges Fresh young minds Oh sod, volunteers needed to research and publish Mechanics pages for legendary weapons and Shields. If you are quoting from duncanfogg and/or XanderChaos or any helperton thereof credit them. Don't worry about making it neat, just get the correct data up. We have neat specialists here for that very thing. It should go without saying that anyone making non-good-faith edits to these pages shall be blocked from editing the wiki for a period of time in accordance with the policies of this wiki or subject to the whims of the first admin to respond to said petty villainy. This mission was rejected by the community. #Editors needed to scour through for non-weapon images and categoriz/se them properly. This to make way for charitwo's bot to fix the backlog for poor, tired, overworked old Dr. F. & Donkeyspit with helper and yes only the first 1000 were visible to users. #The Borderlands Trivia Overhaul!! Link all trivia notes in articles which do not include a link for reference. This will not include Borderlands pop culture references as that page is a gravity well for trivia and should remain as such. Summary of edits should be BBoS or The Evil Dr. F . Any unlinkable notes may be commented out for future use. Ongoing #Need user to write a Drop Guide page with references and credit to duncanfogg's gbxforum thread. Guide must be as general as possible with no alusions to specfic drops (guaranteed drops must be avoided/excluded, there already being a page for them). '''This mission was rejected by the community.' #User(s) needed to publish the images in Category:Pre-Release on Pre-Release. a gallery would be fine. #''MYTHBUSTER'' Users needed to fact check Category:Statements_needing_citations. Warnung: extended gameplay may be required! Ongoing #Standardize Weapons Crate Locations on all Locations pages. Choose either template from (e.g.) Tartarus Station or (e.g.) Skag Gully. Add DLC4 to WCL:template as well. #Need editors for Surgical Strike Cleaning Crew. This is to be an open membership team. Teammates should be available to edit on other wikis. To volunteer show your work (concisely) to your local sysop. Please see or your local sysop/tempop for questions or condiment orders. #User(s) needed to wade through the old (OCT 2010) forum threads and bump them with . Threads where this is not disputed will be archived (closed and moved) by an admin. Please use edit summaries or you will be flagged as spamming. (Archive Project) should do nicely. PS if you are going to nominate deletes while you are at this task please use edit summaries or you will be flagged for spam. , #DLCs Need Sliders! Editors needed for sliders to be added to each DLC page. Editors must create a project page (if you do not know how just ask a greeter, UCs may use their IP talk page) to display their candidate for slider(s). examples of sliders (if you don't know what the heck I'm talking about) are on my page and another (complete and better) one here. See page(s) source for details, void where prohibited. Editors may submit as many or as few as they are comfortable making. Link submissions to your Neighborhood Sysop. Enjoy! All sliders added to DLC pages prior to approval Will Be Reverted. Sorry. #Need a tech to create a shield table template á la the 's so that examples of pearlescent shields may be displayed. Happypal #The DLC4 pages are sadly lacking. The wiki needs players to contribute, images, strategies, and just general accurate information regarding Claptrap's New Robot Revolution and bring those pages up this wiki's high standards of accuracy and completeness. Mainspace pages that need cleanup and expansion include -trapped enemies, DLC4 NPC's, areas, and mission flow. Extra credit will be granted for filling out (accurately) Borderlands pop culture references with the myriad DLC4 pop references. - #There's like, a million, bazillion guns in Borderlands! But luckily only 5,195 images of them on the wiki. Volunteers are needed to sort through the weapon image category and re-categorize any pics that are not weapons. Alternate categories may be found here. Free (cr)edits to be had for those volunteers. NOTICE: Free (cr)edits will not be considered applicable tender for remittance toward any necessary medical procedures, mental or otherwise, resulting from sorting 5k+ weapon images. [[User talk:EndoMus|''Endo''Mus]] -slash- #The grand unification theory project. Editors needed to add |game and |appearances info to non player character and enemy info boxes. Please do not troll or make things up. We want to be ready for Blands 2 infoboxes. Summary should explain or be BBoS Mission. Ongoing #Weapon Crate Locations pages need to be "wikified." Many pages contain personal pronouns, e.g. "you go there," "you will find." Many more pages are and require pictures and / or descriptions of chest locations. Images may take the form of galleries or a single image with chest locations marked accordingly. #User(s) needed to place images on talk pages into the tables where they belong. Any non-mod weapon/shield images loosely added to the talk page need to be incorporated into the table(s). Move all tables to the top of the talk page under the subheader Variants (or equivalent) and post the following notice at the top of the page: . A note should be left when moving a stray image from the body of the talk page. is available for use if desired. - #Users needed to add new title and variant pages for valid titles. MyDreamName ##Editors needed to install the new & improved Borderlands 2 weapon weapon variant tables on the variants pages. Note: please remember to turn on the variants link in the infobox. #Since the release of Borderlands 2 this wiki has been misidentifying E-tech items under the designation of "E-Tech". A March 2013 overhaul has altered most occurrences of this to reflect the term as it appears in-game: "E-tech". There are more to fix in odd corners of the wiki. Users needed to find them and fix. (Change E-Tech to E-tech) ---- Q&A